


Okosu Sensation, Egaku Nonfiction (Raise the sensation and paint a nonfiction)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [26]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Blindfolds, Break Up, Cheating, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fights, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Unrequited Love, kids talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Series of drabbles written for the Syllabary. One prompt for each letter of the alphabet.





	Okosu Sensation, Egaku Nonfiction (Raise the sensation and paint a nonfiction)

**Title:** Okosu Sensation, Egaku Nonfiction (Raise the sensation and paint a nonfiction)

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri, Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto, Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri; Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto; Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei; Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 3.796

**Prompt:[73\. Acid tears; 446. Ancient tale; 467. Behind the mirror; 349. Beautiful friendship; 298. Ethereal; 167. Fire and ash; 209. Guilty morals; 137. It’s too late; 354. Island of light; 43. Tarnished; 213. Fall from grace; 245. A lustful lie; 335. Shutter the moon; 207. In the hands of a child; 304. Faery-eyed child; 47. One dream, one lifetime; 83. Counting years; 190. Into the river; 89. Beloved sin; 239. A darker pride; 158. You must fear what you cannot know; 146. A song of sweet forgiveness; 186. Memories unfurling in the mind; 162. Deserted riverbank; 471. Last regrets; 409. On the brink of forever](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** Written for the Syllabary. 26 prompts for each letter of the alphabet. Every drabble is precisely 146 words. The title is from Hey! Say! JUMP’s Banger Night.

 

**Acid**

It was a weird feeling indeed. It was like having something burning off his face, while all his mind managed to elaborate was the sharp pain in his whole body, inside and out.

Yuri was crying, the tears felt acid, burning trough skin, flesh and bone.

Yuri wasn’t really one to cry often, and when he did Yuya should’ve been worried, should’ve been scared, appalled. But now all he did was stand still, staring at him, as if his tears didn’t deserve any reaction from him.

“Is there something you want to say?” Yuri asked, his voice trembling.

“That I love you, Yuri. But I need to hear you say you feel the same, or I can't be here.”

Yuri tried to say the words, he tried his hardest.

And when he couldn’t, all he had left to do was watching Yuya’s back as he left.

 

**Blood**

Hikaru could feel it in his blood, running throughout his body, filling him with an anger otherwise unknown to him.

It was an ancient tale, the most ancient of all, and it was one he really didn’t want to read nor witness, not like this.

He wondered whether Yuto’s hands burned on Yamada’s face the way they usually burned on his skin.

There, on stage, under the eyes of thousands of fans, touching each other and smiling, smirking mostly, doing something Hikaru should’ve been used to by now.

Yet he wasn’t, and he couldn’t go there and claim Yuto as his own while his own eyes were burning instead of his boyfriend’s hands, and his blood was boiling.

Jealousy, he found, was a sly beast. And he was going to have to do something about it, or he knew things could’ve gone horribly wrong, horribly fast.

 

**Claim**

Staking his claim on Kei should’ve been easier than this.

What Kota hadn't considered, years ago when he was much younger and much more naïve, was that his boyfriend was never going to lose his tendency to flirt and act as if everybody he knew was there to look at him.

It was something their friends had always understood and that they bore with, somehow, managing to fend off his attacks.

Kota had never worried about it, because it was how things had always been, how they were always going to be.

“You belong to me Kei-chan, don’t you?” he asked one night in bed, looking at him as if Inoo was hiding behind a mirror and he was hoping to see the real him for once.

“It’s a very stupid question, Ko.” the younger replied, turning his back. “But I do.”

And that was enough.

 

**Distance**

Daiki had always thought he and Ryosuke had the most balanced relationship of them all.

Ryo went and flirted with Yuto or Yuri, or even Yuya, Keito or Hikaru, while he and Daiki kept a safe distance, knowing it was the only way they could’ve kept being together without risking being found out.

“How can you not be jealous? I would’ve killed him a thousand times already, had Kota done something like that.” Kei asked him, grimacing.

Daiki laughed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, it bugs me sometimes. But we can still keep up the pretence of this beautiful friendship for the world, we still know where we stand.” the younger shrugged. “It’s funny to see him act like that, when I know better.”

“The two of you are weird.” Kei sentenced, shaking his head.

They were, Daiki agreed. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Ethereal**

Watching from afar, Yuri was ethereal.

He looked so small, so delicate, so elegant. Like a character from a fairy tale or from another time, stumbled upon Yuya by mistake, deciding to stay because the elder was a lost cause, and only he could help him.

Then, up close, he had his flaws; it was hard to deal with him and his stubbornness, and Yuya had to struggle to let him see reason whenever he decided he had to have things his way.

But none of that mattered, Takaki was still able to see that fantastical creature even when they fought, when they stopped talking to each other even for days, when he struggled seeing love from his part.

It was there, alongside everything else. And he loved Yuri mostly because the younger wanted to hide everything, but Yuya was still able to see it all.

 

**Fire**

Hikaru moved inside of him, and Yuto felt about to melt.

There was something about him; he was pure and unadulterated fire, and he proved that every time they were together like this.

And Yuto was the ash to that fire, he got burnt in such a delicious way that he kept wishing it could never stop.

He never managed to last long, nonetheless; he came in a flash of white, his system shutting down, the only thing he recognized his boyfriend on top of him, inside, _everywhere_ in the room.

“Hikka...” he always felt the need to say something, after they both had recovered, but every time words eluded him. It was just too much.

“I know.” the elder smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Me too.”

It was all there, and Yuto knew it wasn’t the fire. It was Hikaru.

 

**Game**

“Ko-chan, it isn't not funny. At all.”

All Kei could hear was a laughter, followed by the lightest touch on his skin.

“It is, and you know that. Besides, aren't you tired of being the one playing games in bed? Let me have this.” the elder asked, his mouth brushing his boyfriend’s neck.

Kei grimaced, writhing a little, as if his body was trying to touch as much as possible, the blindfold depriving him of his sight.

There was something twisted about this, mostly in the fact that Kota was right; his guilty moral was enjoying this too much to be safe, and despite what his mind kept telling him, all he wanted was to abandon himself to the touch of his boyfriend, and to let him play with him as he pleased.

“I surrender.” he said in the end, his voice huskier. “I'm all yours.”

 

**Hot**

“You know, Dai-chan? You are seriously hot.” Yamada said, moving on top of him, his hands trying to reach every inch of his boyfriend’s body.

Daiki, despite the heat of the moment, burst out laughing.

“I think you really need to get your eyesight checked, Ryo.”

Ryosuke sighed theatrically, putting on his eyeglasses.

“I see you. Still hot.” he declared, then leant down and attacked the elder’s neck with his mouth.

“Still think... damn, Ryosuke.” Daiki brought a hand through his hair, pulling him away. “Still think you should reconsider and find someone better suited for you.” he mocked him, pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

“It’s too late.” Yamada murmured. “I'm love you.”

“Mh.” Daiki smiled. “Too late indeed. You’ll have to settle.”

“I’ll live.” he said, and for good measure started kissing him again, making sure he wasn’t going to be contradicted again.

 

**Island**

The sun hit the bed, making it an island of light in the middle of their otherwise dark room.

Yuri basked in that light and in Yuya’s embrace, his hands sneaking under his pyjamas, lazily stroking his skin while he left a trail of kisses down his throat.

“After all this time, I’d think you know you shouldn’t mess with me first thing in the morning.” Yuri scolded him; it wasn’t his serious voice, so Yuya didn’t worry about it.

“Not messing with you. I'm appreciating what I have here.” the elder murmured against his skin.

Yuri pressed his body back against his boyfriend, smirking.

“Appreciating a tad too much, Yuuyan.” he pointed out, moving against his crotch, making the elder groan.

“And do you mind?”

Chinen thought about it for a moment, then he turned around and kissed him, hard.

“Not in the slightest, Takaki.”

 

**Jewel**

Nakajima Yuto had always looked like a jewel to him.

Precious, beautiful, pure.

Hard, cold, impenetrable.

“I'm telling you, nothing’s happened with Yamada. But I don’t know why I waste time talking to you, you won’t believe me anyway.” he scoffed, shaking his head and looking at Hikaru, his eyes almost inexpressive, empty as he defended himself.

The beauty of the jewel he had always seen was tarnished now, in some way. He couldn’t see the perfection anymore, he couldn’t find the purity of the man he had loved all these years, nor what made him unique. 

“You’re not fighting hard enough to make me believe you.” he whispered, feeling useless and pathetic under his stare.”

Yuto kept quiet for a while, then he sighed.

“Maybe it’s not worth fighting for.”

Yuto was _almost_ like a jewel to him.

Apparently, it wasn’t going to be forever.

 

**King**

There were things which were always going to stay the same, and there were things which were bound to change.

Kei would’ve always looked beautiful to him, he was always going to make him laugh, he was always going to be his best friend in the world.

But as Kota watched him kiss Hikaru, he knew he couldn’t be there for him, that they didn’t belong together anymore.

Kei was a king to his own realm, ruling over other people’s lives as if they were mere pawns, put there for his own sick amusement.

And as Kota watched and watched, unable to tear his eyes away, while the man he had loved for most of his life was falling from grace, he knew it was time to fight for his own freedom.

He wasn’t going to be his loyal subject, not anymore.

The king was dead.

 

**Lie**

Daiki loved Ryosuke. He loved him with all his heart, and loving him during all these years had led him to know him better then he knew himself.

Well enough to know that Yamada needed this.

He needed to come to his door, night after night, and let Daiki take him, touch him, make him lose his mind. It was the only method he had to cope with who he was and the life he had, and Daiki had never denied him anything.

Ryosuke always told him that he loved him, after. Never before jumping him, almost ripping his own clothes off. Only after the storm had passed, only after he had quenched his thirst in Daiki’s body.

Daiki had always chosen to believe that lustful lie, because it was the only method he had to cope with the fact that he meant nothing to Ryosuke.

 

**Moon**

They had returned from France a week before.

Yuya was alone in his apartment, sitting on the windowsill, staring at the moon, a bottle in his hand.

He had tried to make Yuri see, to let him know how he felt, to open his eyes to a future which included the both of them.

Yet the younger was too blind, or he didn’t want to see, and Yuya had failed.

He threw the bottle on the floor, sending it to pieces. He stared at the glass, dizzy, then he looked out again.

He wished he could’ve shattered the moon like that glass, the white light mocking him as it did back in France, and knowing it was still the same was killing him.

He stared at it, breathing heavily, trying to calm down; only then, he shut his eyes.

He couldn’t face his defeat. Not again.

 

**Night**

It was the dead of night. They had gone to bed a while ago, so Yuto was quite sure Hikaru was sleeping already.

Apparently, he was wrong.

“I want kids.” he said, in the stillness of night his voice echoing.

Yuto opened his eyes wide.

“Hikaru, what...”

“I know you’re not a kid person, but I think we’ve reached a point where we should be able to talk about what we expect from our life together. And I want kids.” he explained, looking ready to start an argument.

But the younger smiled gently to him, leaning over and kissing him.

“Me too, Hikka.” he chuckled.

“Oh.” the elder said, surprised. “Good.” and just like that, he went back to sleep.

Yuto kept looking at him for a while, bewildered. Apparently, they were putting their future in the hands of a child.

Heaven knew they needed it.

 

**Oath**

“Ko, how do you imagine our kids will look like?” Kei asked, out of the blue, making Kota choke on his dinner.

“I wouldn’t know. Until two seconds ago I didn’t know we were having any.” he replied, smiling. “Well, I suppose I imagine this faery-eyed child looking at us as if we’re the most important thing in the world. I guess I’d like that.” he shrugged, blushing slightly.

“That sounds nice.” Kei murmured. “You’re going to have to teach her I'm better than you, though. It’s going to be your daughter too, I don’t trust her to get that on her own.”

Kota laughed, shaking his head.

“Her, uh?” he grinned. “Fine. I hereby take an oath to teach our daughter to adore you. How does that sound?”

Kei walked around the table and sat on Kota’s lap, kissing him.

“Like I love her already.”

 

**Peace**

Ryosuke knew he was a complicated person.

He knew he had his flaws, knew he often tried too hard.

Daiki always told him he should’ve just let things have their course without forcing them, but there were times where he just couldn’t help it.

He loved kids, with all his heart.

He loved Daiki, more than he had ever thought possible to love someone.

And as he watched his boyfriend play with the girls joining them for their PV, he felt a sudden rush of utter peace burst in his chest and his mind, and he knew that it was something he wanted for them.

One dream, one lifetime.

No matter how stubborn he was going to have to be, he was going to try his hardest to build a family with the man he loved, and feel that peace for the rest of his life.

 

**Quest**

“I turn twenty-five this year.”

Yuya raised his eyes, looking at Yuri.

“Getting aware of your age? I turn thirty in a couple years.” he chuckled.

“That’s exactly my point. We’re not kids anymore.” he paused for a moment. “You know, I always thought I wasn’t cut out for family. Not with the way I am.”

And Yuya understood right away.

“And are you changing your mind?” he asked, softly.

Yuri shrugged.

“It’s something to think about.” he admitted.

“Fine. We should embark a quest to find out if we’re cut out to be a family, instead of counting years. I’ll be ready when you’ll be.” he declared, solemn, and Yuri sighed.

“First, you’re going to stop being a child yourself. I guess we still have time.”

“All the time in the world.”

Yuya hugged him, embracing the feeling of a promise hanging in the air.

 

**River**

Hikaru knew he should’ve felt nervous, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

For sure he was scared he was going to mess this up, that he wasn’t going to be enough, that Yuto might’ve had other expectations, but none of that mattered.

The younger was lying underneath him, naked, gorgeous, looking at Hikaru as if he needed him to survive, his eyes a river of sheer want and desire, and there was nothing in the world stopping Hikaru from having him right this moment.

“Yutti, are you sure you’re...”

“Take me, Hikka.” Yuto all but snarled, pulling him closer and bringing his mouth close to his ear, while he thrust his hips up. “We’ve been waiting long enough already and I want you. Now.”

There went Hikaru’s control, and he dove into the river, and it felt so natural that every doubt dissolved into the water.

 

**Sin**

Kota had been thinking about it for a long time now. 

He had pondered and evaluated the timing and the manner, and tried to gather up his courage to do the right move.

And while he thought about it, Kei had acted. There was no helping it, he was definitely the one holding the reins in their relationship.

Now that Kota was feeling their naked skin touching, now that he could hear the younger’s soft moans echoing in his ears, their hands insatiably searching for each other’s body, he didn’t mind it at all.

Let Kei be smug about it, cause he deserved it; Kota wished he could’ve been the one to initiate this, but seeing Kei now he knew it was impossible: he was pure and perfect sin, his beloved sin, and Kota just couldn’t wait to taint himself with him, over and over again.

 

**Truce**

“How come you’re taking for granted you’re topping?”

Daiki would’ve laughed, hadn't he been in no condition to do so.

He wanted Ryosuke. He wanted him now, he had been teased to the point of perceiving it like a torture, and it didn’t matter that everything needed to be a challenge with Yamada, he wasn’t going to take it. If there ever was a time for a truce between them, that time was now.

“Do you really want to argue?” he said. His voice was husky, a mix of desire and pleading, and a much darker pride appeared in Ryosuke’s eyes; no matter how, Daiki knew he had won.

“I suppose not.” he murmured, pressing himself against the elder, smirking. “Well? What are you waiting for?” he asked then, abandoning against the bed, surrendered.

“Exactly this.” Daiki hissed, and right then their personal battle began again.

 

**Unknown**

You must fear what you cannot know.

Yuya had always believed that.

He didn’t know whether he was doing the right thing, if Yuri was going to regret this, if everything was going to be alright between them after.

The unknown was everywhere around him, and still Yuri was all he saw.

The younger had complained about being treated like a child, but that wasn’t it.

He looked so small, so pure, so… _whole_. Yuya didn’t deem himself good enough to ruin that.

But as his boyfriend looked him in the eyes, a deep plea in them, the anxiety of not knowing whether Yuya was going to go all the way or not, the elder decided it wasn’t time to hesitate.

The unknown couldn’t scare him anymore; not as long as Yuri could belong to him, not until they both wanted to belong to each other.

 

**Vow**

The sea looked ice cold, but Yuto still found it beautiful. He gazed upon it, rapt. Hikaru, sitting next to him, tentatively brought an arm around his shoulder.

“I hate fighting with you. It makes me feel useless, it makes me feel like I'm the worst man on earth. It was a stupid argument anyway; we should stop getting this worked up over nothing.”

They should’ve, Yuto agreed. He turned to look at his boyfriend, the hint of a smile on his face.

A light breeze started blowing, bringing in itself a song of sweet forgiveness, and Yuto knew there was no word necessary.

He took his vow to be better for him, to prevent that look from being on his face again. He knew he was going to break that vow times and times again, but he accepted it as part of being in love.

 

**Winter**

Winter had always been Kei’s favourite season.

His pale incarnate looked better when everything around was white; he liked cold weather more than a warm one; he liked mountains more than the ocean.

Kota was born in winter. And their anniversary was in winter.

Memories started unfurling in the mind, of all the birthdays they had spent together, of all the times they had celebrated, and how many of those celebrations had ended up in a fight because they just couldn’t help it.

He took the elder’s hand; Kota still wasn’t looking at him.

“It’s just another fight.” Kei murmured in a soft voice. “It’s not worth ruining this day.”

Yabu finally raised his eyes on him.

“I suppose it’s not.” he conceded, sighing and smiling. “It really is a beautiful day.”

Of course it was, Kei wanted to tell him. It was a winter day.

 

**X-ray**

Yamada wished he could’ve had x-ray vision to look inside his boyfriend mind, understand what he thought.

Daiki sat on the deserted riverbank, staring at the water flowing peacefully, giving his mind some rest.

Ryosuke wished he had the same effect on him.

He joined him without saying a word, and started throwing pebbles in the stream.

“I'm not mad at you.” Daiki told him, his voice suggesting otherwise.

“But you’re not happy.” Ryosuke pointed out, deadly serious.

The elder thought about it for a time that seemed infinite; in the end he smiled.

“You know what? You’re here. Of course I'm happy.”

There was a thousand things Yamada wanted to say to him, but he would’ve messed with the calm they were feeling.

He didn’t need any x-ray vision to know that – no matter what clouded his mind – Daiki was telling the truth.

 

**Youth**

“You know, I’ve had to give up a lot of things because of the choices I made. I’ve sacrificed a part of my youth because of our job, our schedule, the kind of life we lead. But every time I think about it, one thing comes clear to me: had I chosen a wrong path I wouldn’t have met you, and there’s nothing I wouldn’t forsake for the chance of being with you. I don’t care how much we’ve struggled to come to this point and I don’t care how many more obstacles we’re going to have to face. All I know is that I'm tired of trying to take a step forward and always being forced back. So that’s it, I’ve had my last regrets.” Hikaru took a deep breath, raising his eyes on the man in front of him. “Yuto... will you marry me?”

 

**Zero**

“Three… two... one... happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary.” Yuya sighed. “I'm glad you didn’t count to zero. I don’t like the idea of counting down to our anniversary.”

“Semantics. Don’t make a big deal.” Yuri scolded him. “Next time I won’t count at all. I’ll just sanction the fact that I’ve dealt with you for another year.” he pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I don’t need to count the years behind us. We’re on the brink of forever, Yu. There’s no need to keep count.”

Yuri looked straight into his eyes, smiling.

“You’re an idiot.” he said, gently. “And we’ll stop. I get it, there’s no need to count when we know we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives.”

“No more counting down to zero then?”

“Counting up to infinity.” Yuri confirmed.

“We’re lucky we have our whole lives for that.”


End file.
